The present invention relates to a medical instrument, and specifically to a semiconductor laser blood oxygen therapeutic apparatus that is suitable for household.
The method of treatment of diseases by making use of laser irradiation of blood and blood oxygenation to cause biological effects and photochemical reaction is called the “laser blood oxygen therapy”. There are the following three representative instruments adopting this method of treatment of diseases.
The first instrument is represented by the laser quantum blood vitro radiation therapeutic apparatus disclosed by the Chinese patent application CN1099300A with an application number 94107164.2, which is used to irradiate a patient's in vitro blood simultaneously with the He—Ne laser and ultraviolet light and oxygenate the blood and then transfuse the irradiated blood into the patient, so as to achieve the purpose of treatment of the patient. This therapeutic apparatus can also play a role in the treatment; however, because there need to be many times of blood drawing or puncture of a needle into the blood vessel during the treatment, which may inevitably result in wounds of the patient's blood vessels and skin, the patient is hard to accept this therapeutic apparatus; meanwhile, because there need to be many times of blood drawing or puncture of a needle into the blood vessel, a cross infection is easy to be caused.
The second instrument is represented by the noninvasive laser irradiation therapeutic apparatus disclosed by the Chinese patent application CN1174089A with an application number 96117068.9, which uses the red laser of 630-670 nm in wavelength to irradiate the patient's oral mucosal blood accompanied by oxygen inhalation for the treatment of a variety of hypoxic ischemic cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases. Although this invention needs no blood, will not damage the patient's blood vessels and skin, needs no sterile room, and is easy for the medical personnel to operate, it is subject to separation of the laser therapeutic apparatus from the oxygen supply device, poor portability, space, location, irradiated sites, single function and the like, and the patient is easy to suffer from nausea and vomiturition in the process of treatment with it, making a part of the patients not easy to accept or keep the treatment. Both of the above two methods, although having very good verified clinical curative effects, have basically been eliminated for being subject to a variety of factors.
The third instrument is represented by the laser oxygen machine disclosed by the Chinese patent application CN1555896A with an application number 200410021690,5, which combines the laser therapeutic apparatus and the oxygen generator into one, avoiding the disadvantages of the first two methods and overcoming the defects of space and single function. However, the laser-oxygen two-in-one therapeutic head of this invention is designed to be a three-way interface device, one end being an oxygen input interface, another end being a laser fiber import interface, the final one being a laser-oxygen two-in-one outlet. Therefore, the airtightness cannot be guaranteed, and the production process is complex, not conducive to the user's tong-term use; the oxygen outlet of this invention is directly arranged on the body of the apparatus, where the environment is rich in oxygen and easy to breed bacteria, and the oxygen output interface on the body of the apparatus is inconvenient to be cleaned, which thus causes bacteria to be inhaled inevitably; the light guide form of an optical fiber is selected for the laser irradiation of this invention, but the optical fiber is easy to be broken and suffers light loss in the daily use, increasing the use cost and instability; the accessories of this invention include the laser-oxygen two-in-one therapeutic head as well as the separate oxygen pipeline and optical fiber needle, which not only increase the user's use cost and maintenance procedures but also make the user have no freedom of choice with this solidified two-in-one therapeutic head, only allowing one person to accept the laser irradiation while inhale oxygen. Besides, a professional doctor is needed to use the optical fiber needle, and in specific circumstances blood irradiation is needed by puncturing the blood vessel to achieve the therapeutic purposes. The drawbacks of this therapy are lossy and prone to infection, not conducive to long-term adherence. This laser blood oxygen machine is not provided like a pure oxygen machine with an atomizing device that can release medicament, because the atomizing device requires the use of high-pressure oxygen to break up the medicament therein and plays the role of decompression; if the oxygen output and atomization output are performed simultaneously on one machine, and if a user, due to misoperation, presses the atomization button but connects the common oxygen output head, there will be the problem of direct output of the high-pressure oxygen to the user's nasal or oral cavity.